


Human Anatomy

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is having difficulty memorizing the human anatomy, so Lexa tries to help her focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Anatomy

Clarke is a medical student. She’s currently studying anatomy, learning where each muscle, bone, and organ is located. Where each joint can be found, and what is next to what, etc. The course is difficult. Partly because of the asshat of a teacher, and partly because of Clarkes apparent inability to memorize the human anatomy. 

That’s why Clarke finds herself on a Friday night lying in bed with an anatomy textbook propped up against her legs while she leans against the headboard of her bed. She’s making her way down to the shoulders when her phone buzzes. Ignoring it, she drags her finger across the page, attempting to identify the muscles. Her phone buzzes again. And again.

On the eleventh time, Clarke let out a sigh before grabbing the device. 2 missed calls. 7 unopened messages. She clicks on the messages;

Lexa: Heyyy ;)  
Lexa: Sorry, that was very… yeah.  
Lexa: Can I come over?  
Lexa: I’ll make it worth your while.  
Lexa: I’m horny, Clarke.  
Lexa: Shit, are you studying?  
Lexa: … I’m coming over. 

Clarke can’t help but laugh at the messages. With an amused sigh, she returns to her textbook, awaiting her girlfriend’s arrival. She’s made it down to the lower torso, going over the bones located there when she hears a knock at the door. She reaches the apartment door, pulling it open to let Lexa in.

Before she has a chance to greet the taller woman, she’s pulled into a deep kiss. Lexa closes the door before she gets pushed up against it roughly. But before anything can progress, Clarke pulls away. 

“I need to study.” She says a bit breathlessly. 

Clarke gives Lexa a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before returning to her room, the brunette following quickly behind. 

Clarke drops onto her bed, turning to the page she left off at, continuing down the model. She doesn’t make much progress before she’s interrupted by Lexa hovering above her, straddling her waist, her lips attaching to her pulse point, sucking lightly.

“Lexa, baby. I need to get this down.” She says, though she still allows her fingers the thread into her girlfriend’s hair.

“Mhm.” Is all Lexa mumbles before dragging her lips down to Clarke’s collarbone, nipping at her skin. Clarke can’t help but let out a light sigh.

“Okay, really. I need you at least five feet away from me while I finish studying. I have an anatomy test Monday morning.” Clarke bites her lip while she gives Lexa an apologetic look.

“Yeah, a test that isn’t for a few more days.” Lexa sweeps her fingers through her hair, pulling herself into a sitting position while she continues to straddle Clarke. Then her eyes light up.

“I have an idea.” She smirks at Clarke, giving her a mischievous look before moves herself between Clarke’s legs, resting on her stomach.

“Lexa.” Clarke says, her voice low.

“Don’t worry, keep studying.” The brunette tells her girlfriend before lifting up the blonde’s shirt and trailing kisses across her stomach.

“Oh.” Clarke began to catch on to what Lexa had in mind. “Oh,” She repeats as Lexa’s fingers hook in the waistband of her shorts, tugging at them as she gives Clarke a look, asking for permission. The blonde silently answers her by lifting up her hips enough to allow Lexa to drag the shorts down, along with her underwear.

Clarke lets out a light breath before whispering, “Okay,” And returning to her textbook, trying to focus on the labels attached to the model.

Lexa begins to trail kisses up Clarke’s thigh, reaching her core before skipping over it to kiss down her other thigh. She can’t help but chuckle at the whiney noise Clarke makes from above her. Lexa pushes Clarke’s legs further apart, before looking up at Clarke, her textbook resting on her heaving chest.

“Study.” Lexa tells her.

Reluctantly, Clarke picks up her book and begins to memorize what’s in the textbook when suddenly she feels Lexa blow gently on her center, causing Clarke to let out an unexpected moan, one of her hands clutching the top of the headboard. She lowers her textbook to see Lexa give her an innocent look. 

“Quit teasing.” Clarke groans.

“Study.” Lexa repeats herself.

The blonde gives her a stubborn look before returning to her textbook, determined to prove that she can study successfully under these conditions.

She’s moved down to study the thighs, reading about each muscle and bone located in that area when she feels the flat of Lexa’s tongue drag through her folds before her lips cover her clit.

Clarke’s breath catches in her throat, causing her to falter before she returns to the textbook, trying to focus on the words. Lexa’s tongue begins to circle around her bundle of nerves, eliciting another load moan from her girlfriend, though her eyes remain focused on the book.

Clarke is almost done with the tops of the legs when she feels a finger slide over her entrance, playfully dancing before Lexa slides just the tip in, then pulling her hand away, a whimper escaping the blonde. Before Clarke can say anything, Lexa enters Clarke without warning, causing Clarke to let out a deep groan, her back arching off the bed as she brings her free hand down to tangle into her girlfriend’s hair, pulling her closer to her.

Lexa slides a second finger into Clarke, pushing them into her quickly, her eyes meeting Clarke’s before stopping her motions, moving to rest her chin on Clarke’s stomach, giving her a smug look.

“Why the hell did you stop?” Clarke gives her girlfriend an angry glare.

“Because the deal was that you study while I pleasure you.” Lexa’s lips curl at the sight of Clarke’s utter bewilderment.

“Oh my god.” The blonde mutters in disbelief, but reluctantly grabs her textbook as she guides her girlfriends head back down to where she needs attention. Lexa starts where she left off, immediately entering Clarke with two fingers and moving quickly inside of her. She begins to curl her fingers as she slides out of the other woman, her lips reattaching to her clit, swirling her tongue around her.

After a few more strokes inside Clarke, the blonde’s textbook falls of the bed as she reaches her climax, letting out a loud moan, her hips rolling to meet each thrust of Lexa’s fingers. As she comes off her high, Lexa crawls up Clarke’s body, pausing to nip at her neck before moving her lips to Clarke’s, biting down on her bottom lip.

Clarke grabs the hand that Lexa previously had inside of her, taking the two digits into her mouth, sucking on each finger thoroughly, down to the knuckle.

“Oh.” Lexa stuttered, dumbly at the sight of Clarke with her own fingers in the blonde’s mouth. 

After regaining her composure, Lexa grins down at her girlfriend.

“Learn anything?” 

Clarke laughed before kissing the brunette, beginning to deepen it before pulling away.

“I learned that you’re an asshole.” She tells her before flipping their positions, Lexa landing on her back, looking up at Clarke, her pupils blown.

“And I’ve learned where pleasurable parts are in the female anatomy. Sensitive spots.” She emphasizes her point by squeezing a sensitive spot of Lexa’s hip.

Lexa lets out a soft gasp before giving Clarke a small smile.

“Show me what you’ve learned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment expressing your praise or criticism. Also leave kudos.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ broodpuff.tumblr.com


End file.
